Moving On
by angel-721
Summary: ONESHOT Pansy and Draco have been betrothed since birth. Pansy had long accepted this but Draco is still bitter. He has been cheating on her to let out his frustration but hides it from her. Pansy is very well aware of his infidelity.  What will happen wh


**Moving On:**ONESHOTPansy and Draco have been betrothed since birth. Pansy had long accepted this but Draco is still bitter. He has been cheating on her to let out his frustration but hides it from her. Pansy is very well aware of his infidelity. What will happen when she confronts him?

Disclaimer: I have been writing fan fiction for five years. I didn't own Harry Potter five years ago and I certainly don't now.

**MOVING ON**

"P-pansy?"

"Yes?" Pansy Parkinson looked coolly down at the trembling second-year.

"I know you wanted me to tell you what I found." The girl continued, rather breathlessly.

"And?" Pansy replied, in a bored voice.

"Well, I saw him…and Moira Simmons…in that empty classroom on the fourth floor," the second year looked up nervously.

"Really? Moira Simmon…a Ravenclaw…how interesting. I didn't know Draco associated himself with those brainy types. Her normally goes for Hufflepuffs," Pansy remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes, well like I said before, I spotted then. And they looked rather busy…" the girl's voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Thank you, Adrianna," Pansy turned away. "That will be all."

Adrianna nodded and scampered off towards the Great Hall, where everyone was having breakfast.

Pansy remained where she was: In her dormitory. She gazed absentmindly through the open window and noticed, ironically, the fore mentioned Mr. Draco Malfoy furiously entangled in the arms of an unfamiliar redhead.

She smirked to herself and turned away. She felt rather sorry for the redhead girl. she wouldn't last long; no on ever did. Except for her-but that was a different story. Pansy guessed that the pretty redhead would last about tow hours, three tops, before Draco moved on. Sure enough, Draco broke away from the girl and dashed off towards the castle. The redhead sank into the grass and pulled her head to her knees, curling up into a ball.

Pansy shook her head sadly at the sobbing girl. She had learned long ago that Draco Malfoy was neither worth the tears nor the depression that came with them. He treated girls like toys; they were interesting and fun to play with at first. But they get boring after a few hours.

Of course she knew dear Draco that well. She was his fiancée after all.

Oh yes...the fiancée of the notorious player at Hogwarts.

Life was a frigging picnic.

It was bad enough that he cheated on her every five seconds. It was worse, when he pretended to be faithful.

Cue example.

Pansy headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. The dungeon was completely empty. Everyone was at breakfast.

The door swung open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy himself. His normally sleek blonde hair was ruffled and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. Draco carried his robes in one hand and tie on the other. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Pansy but made no attempt to rub off the sparkly lip gloss stain on his cheek.

"Pansy, my love, you are looking especially beautiful today," He drawled lazily, kissing her on the cheek.

"Drakie, dearest," she replied in what she hoped was a pleasant manner. "I missed you this morning."

"I was busy, love," he replied, throwing his robes on a nearby chair and dabbed at the lip gloss stain with his tie.

"So it would seem," she watched him coolly. "Who's the lucky girl this time?"

Draco stopped and looked at her slowly. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they never talked about his "girls". Pansy was sick of pretending and decided to force him into confrontation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, my sweet," he answered her, his grey eyes cold. "You are perfectly aware that you are the only one for me-" Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving for his dormitory. He turned back on the second step and gazed at Pansy.

"As our parents wished," he finished his sentence. And then he was gone.

Pansy laughed silently. Of course he denied it. That two-timing, lying, sneaking-. She stopped herself from further anger. Anger could not be good for her health.

The reason that he was sleeping around was because of their betrothal, which was arranged at their birth. He was angrier than her however. He did not speak to his parents for days after he found out.

Pansy thought he was being unreasonable. After all, she was plenty attractive and she knew many other guys who agreed. She stood in front of the mirror by the staircase.

She had been blessed with good looks. Her raven curls framed her heart-shaped face. She had thick black lashes that accented her light blue eyes-"the color of skies" he had once told her. High cheekbones, porcelain skin, full red lips that pouted naturally; she was a beauty. She did not see why Draco had not been satisfied.

Well…there was _one_ other thing.

She simply refused to sleep with him. No, she was not a virgin-the thought of a pure Slytherin was horrifying. Pansy had been with Blaise a few times. But she would not get "close" to Draco. She supposed that annoyed him. Pansy smirked. That was fine by her. So since Draco wasn't getting any from her, he moved on to every other girl at Hogwarts.

She didn't know why she refused. Pansy felt uncomfortable with him, though he was her fiancée. Draco was nothing but a perfect gentleman towards her, unless you count the cheating. But he was always distant, cold and seemed aloof.

Pansy didn't mind. She'd gotten rather used to it. She figured that any other girl would have been upset but not Pansy Parkinson. Even from when she was a little girl, Pansy never harbored romantic fantasies; she never believed in true love. Look at her parents; married for twenty-five years and they had never said "I love you"'s to each other.

She didn't need love. She never did and never will.

Pansy heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Draco stood behind her: Fully dressed and had an angry expression on his pale face.

"Pansy," he regarded her coldly without any pleasantries. "Just the person I wished to see."

Pansy frowned slightly. Draco seemed especially angry today. He didn't even fake delight at seeing her. She held out her hand, expecting his to bow down and kiss it like he usually does. Draco ignored it and continued glaring at her.

"You have caused me enough pain in my life," Draco sneered. "It ends now."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously. "I never caused you pain."

"Ho dare you stand there and deny it?" Draco snarled, not noticing her confusion. "Because of you, I'm not allowed to be with the one I love."

Pansy started when he said the "L" word. "What? No, us Slytherins don't…'love'," she gaped at him. "None of us every believed in love, you know that."

Draco paced around the room. "That was before I met her," Draco replied quietly.

"Who?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow. That's funny. Draco never cared about any of his girls.

"Ginny Weasley," he said, unable to look her in the eye. Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"No…no that's not true!" Pansy shook her head, unable to believe it. That redhead she pitied earlier…that was Weasley? "You loathe the Weasley's."

Draco glared at her.

"Well, too bad for you. You can't do anything about it. You're engaged," Pansy declared, with an air of satisfaction, happy to cause Draco pain. After all, he had hurted her all these years.

"Betrothed," He corrected her. "Engagement is something you choose. Betrothed is being forced to marry someone you despise," Draco spat out furiously.

Pansy recoiled as if he slapped her. Tears stung at her eyes but she blinked them away. She will not give that prat the satisfaction of knowing he got to her nerves. Determined to return the favor, she retorted back.

"I didn't think you stooped that low," she smirked, relishing in his angry look. "Honestly, a Weasley? How can you stand that filth? Who knows what diseases she carries?" she sighed for effect. "tsk, tsk, the heir of the Malfoy fortune…falling for a common, mudblood-loving tramp!"

Draco made a noise in his throat and lunged of Pansy but she pointed her wand at him.

"Don't you dare," she held her hand steady as she gazed into his cold grey eyes. "You think you have had it bad? Let me explain to you my life for the last five years. I have watched you go through three girls, one who happened to be my best friend. I have endured your denial. Still I stood by you, without complaint. And now you dare blame ME for _your_ problems?"

She slowly lowered her wand but did not drop her gaze.

"As much as it pains you that I will not be able to hurt you anymore, it is the right thing to do," Pansy said after a moment of silence.

Draco frowned.

"I refuse to be married to a piece of scum like you. I deserve better," Pansy remarked calmly. "I'm ending our betrothal." Draco looked thunderstruck.

"But-our…parents," he stammered out, which was very unlike him.

"I, unlike you, have some control over my parents," Pansy scoffed at him then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "bloody git."

Draco paused. "Thank you," he said quietly and then swept out of the room.

Pansy just nodded at him and watched him leave. As the stone door slid shut, she knew she had made the right decision. It seemed that Draco had at least found his great love. Maybe there was hope for her yet…

Pansy smiled for the first time in a long time. She was finally moving on.

THE END.

**A/N: REVIEW? You know that reviews brighten my day!**

**And if you have time, please check out my other stories. Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


End file.
